The Guardians of Harmony: In the Beginning
by Akiyama Shijin
Summary: You Know, I only hoped for my Brother to be happy in his Life. What I didn't expect was being an Assistant to Princess Celestia, and a Student to Princess Luna. Of course, I had my Great Ancestors Powers. But which Ancestor should I follow?
1. Prologue

This is a story about one colt and his 5 friends and his cousin. can Hope can possibly teach them all about friendship? Lets find out

Disclaimer: My Little Pony is NOT MINE! It is property of Laureen Frost.

* * *

Hello. I am Patrick Articolous Patch. People Call me Packrat. I am the Descendant of Parazore Paradox. I am the Cousin of Prometheus Archimedes Paradox, Descendant of Perandore Paradox. And this is My story.

My story is one that has, actually, some bits that Rarity would love. Like, Drama, romance, passion, heroism...

Anyway, my life is just a mirror of two of my great ancestors...

BUT! with more twists and turns. And a destiny that neither of them reached

* * *

Yes the Intro was short, but I Packrat, am giving you the chance on giving him ancestry stories, PLUS, your OC's. With your permission on how their lives turn out, I will be asking you to give 5. why? because they are the members of the Brotherhood of Blades! The blades have fragments of the 6 Elements of Harmony, So you will have the pleasure of bossing me around.

If I fail...

I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry.


	2. The First Chapter of Our Lives

This is "The First Chapter of Our Lives" section of the stories. So here's the skinny: Prometheus Paradox and Packrat Patch are Half-Brothers, yet love each other like real brothers. New Pony alert! Starlit Blaze presents:

OC name: Night Blade  
Gender: Male  
Race: Pegasus  
Appearance: Black Coat with a crimson mane, tail and eyes, cutie mark is an X made from a hammer and sword, has a scar over left eye

Way to go Starlit Blaze! He is going to be introduced Right Here!

Pinkie Pie: TIME FOR A PARTY!

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Twilight's POV

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I am soooo excited in returning to Pony Ville. I get to go back to Golden Oaks Library, and to my friends.

"Yes, yes. I admit, I am excited as well" My teacher and mentor, Princess Celestia says. "But you still need an escort to go through town" Argh! Why does she think I need an escort? I practically live there!

"Twilight, The princess is right! Without an Escort, all kinds of Hullabaloo could happen! After all, you are a princess too, you know." Spike says, that Draconian Mage. After my studies, Princess Celestia got the Best Mage to Teach Draconian Magic. Strange that he is a Unicorn. Prof. Prometheus Paradox, his name is I believe.

"If you need an Escort, My brother, Patrick could be of assistance" Prometheus states. His brother! His brother is a unicorn, but not a prince. "I and he, though, are not the types to separate. Well, except in Rest stops." Said Prof. As if, trying to give Spike an excuse to join me.

"Ok then. Guards! Come to me." Princess Celestia calls

"Yes your Highness?" The Guards spoke.

"Go and send forth Patrick Articolus Patch." Celestia says nervously, as if trying to hide a secret.

"Of Her Majesty's Secr—"One guard was caught off and Pinkie pie's voice was heard

"_Forever! Forever! Forever!"_ Her voice echoes out.

_'Creepy, isn't it?'_ Luna's voice is heard inside me _'P-princess?'_ I manage to think. _'Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen'_

And then, Luna teleports into the room. "Who wants to meet Patrick?" Luna asks. Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke. Nightmare Moon's voice is heard.

"This is only the beginning, Twilight Sparkle. Soon The Bringer of Darkness and Frost shall accompany me in bringing Eternal Night as He brings The Bitter Winter of Eternity! HAHA!"

Prometheus suddenly teleported away. We all ran towards the exit. Even as Nightmare moon's voice was heard, Princess Luna was with us.

When we arrived at Patrick's Quarters, the whole place had books, maps, parchment, you name it, and the room was a complete mess. And a light blue Unicorn with a Dark blue star inside a gear for a cutie mark is pacing around the room. He had a slight fringe of his dark blue with sky blue stripped hair in front of his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Pack-Rat yelled. Stress, I'm guessing.

"Brother, we don't have much time. The Bringer of Frost is coming. We need to prepare" Prometheus said, with much concern at that.

_'Brother? I thought Patrick was his brother. Is Patrick Pack-Rat?'_ I thought to myself

"How can we handle it!? I mean, first, a fourth princess-" Pack-Rat Says

"Sign of the Dragon Wars." Prometheus states glumly.

"Next, The rift of Discords Descent!" Pack-Rat Screams

"The Creation of the Discorded Doctor" Prometheus frown deepens

"And now, the Return of the BRINGER OF FROST!?" Packrat yells into the air.

"By Frost Val's Mighty Staff, there is no way we can handle this! Not even the Elements –"Pack-Rat Rambles

"Then what about the Brotherhood?" Prometheus suddenly asks.

That Effectively Shut up Pack-Rat. He was wondering about it. Some new thing that I didn't know about. So, I had to be stupid and ask who the hay was Frost Val, The Brother hood of Celestia knows what, and the Doctor is Discorded?

"Who is Frost Val?" I said. Forgetting they did not know we were here. "Oh, um, you're here." He slicks back his mane and says calmly "so you need an escort? I'm ready when you are."

"Uh, Ok" I said unsure.

When we arrive there, thankfully, nopony is there to greet us. When Me, Packrat's clone, Spike and Prometheus arrive at the library, I immediately go the Kitchen, Packrat in tow. As I got water and he stockpiled the food, I shut the door and locked it with a weak amount of magic.

I think it's time to get answers.

"Ok, Packrat. Just who are you, really?" I need to intimidate him

"I don't know what—"I cut him off. What does he peg me for? Does he think I'm a fool?

"Don't bother lying. Tell me the truth." I really am getting angry

"OK, OK. I and my brother Prometheus are the descendants of Frost Val and Fire Hart. You see, Frost Val and Fire Hart were brothers. Good brothers. They ruled 6 months each per year. Frost Val ruled autumn and winter, Fire Hart ruled summer and spring." It sounds like the story of the regal princesses if you ask me.

So I continued on from there

"Let me guess, Frost Val got mad when a snow storm hit and everyone got afraid of winter because many died of pneumonia. Eventually, he decided that he would let winter stay forever, no matter how hard they do a winter wrap up and eventually became a frost being like Nightmare Moon. He get's sent to the moon?" I ask unsure.

"Hit the nail right on the head. And yes, he is on the moon. He is in the centre of the moon. He is inside the Frozen Throne" He said. I must be right. "Though that must mean I should be Frost Mourne, but I'm not."

"That's good, right"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" He says, quite excitedly at that.

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" Prometheus asks. The sudden yell shocked me. And then I fell, and Packrat caught me. When Prometheus heard another yell, he might have taken his chances and ran into the kitchen and he found me on top of Packrat with our noses touching.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a history." Prometheus says. When we heard the snarky comment, we both blushed and moved away from each other.

"N-n-no! Not like that. I just, um –"I stuttered. That was until Packrat took over. "Well you see she fell when you shouted. And then I caught her. A small whelp was emitted and you ran in here." He said with cheeks that could make Applejack's apples jealous and his extremely charming smile. Sort of looks cute… … … What!?

"Mhmm. I think I'll believe that… For now." Prometheus said, a bit enigmatically, if you ask me.

"Twilight, since you were the librarian back then, why don't you continue. For old time's sake" Packrat said. He must really want to borrow a book.

"Hello? Anypony here?" somepony asks.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I yell back. I give a quick kiss on Packrat's cheek, ahh, Just like old times.

"Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And who might you be?" I ask

It was a colt with a red mane, eyes, and tail and black coat. His talent mark was an X made out of a Sword and Hammer

"I'm Night Blade. I'm here to research on the Blades of Harmony. You see, I'm a Blacksmith"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

A/N Sorry bout that, but I had to. The stress of this idea is killing me. And a few more OC's wouldn't hurt. Please review. No Flames necessary. In other words, Help me be better.

Again Thanks


	3. Who's the Colt?

This is "The Next Chapter of Our Lives" section of the stories. So here's the skinny: Prometheus Paradox and Packrat Patch are Half-Brothers, yet love each other like real brothers. New Pony alert! Hallelujah72 presents:

OC name: Script Key

Gender: Male  
Race: Earth Pony  
Appearance: Tall, medium build, jet-black mane and tail, brown fur, dark brown eyes, pale brown hooves, Large scar across the body  
Cutie Mark: A book bound in dark green leather with a sword through it.

Fantastic! OH, Fantastic! Script Key will be seen in the, oops! Spoilers!

The Doctor: Allons-y

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro

* * *

Last Time on MLP:FiM

Twilight's POV

"Hello? Anypony here?" somepony asks.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I yell back. I give a quick kiss on Packrat's cheek, ah, just like old times.

"Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And who might you be?" I ask

It was a colt with a red mane, eyes, and tail and black coat. His talent mark was an X made out of a Sword and Hammer.

"I'm Night Blade. I'm here to research on the Blades of Harmony. You see, I'm a Blacksmith"

* * *

That would explain his traditional Leather Apron.

"Oh, um. I'm not sure if we have that book—"

"I DO!" Packrat yells. Maybe the book must be related to the Brotherhood of Celestia knows what.

"Alright, who are you? Wait no! Don't answer that! Noun-noun, or Noun-Adjective… oh….. Night shade of black, blacksmith. Is your name Night Blade?" He guesses… freaky!

"Yes?"

"Excellent!"

"Um… are you the new librarians?" Night Blade asks… new librarians?

"Ah. The good old murky smell of the books! Hey, Night Blade!" The Mysterious pony with a large scar says. HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE!? He just looks like Doctor Whooves. Except for the tail, much like RD but black, like his mane. His eyes are brown and so are his hooves. His talent mark is a book and a sword. When he looks at me, he suddenly bows down.

"Oh dear me, I apologize for the wait Princess Sparkle. I am willing to punishment for being late for my duty." He said with absolute grace. He reminds me of Rarity. OH! RARITY! MY FRIENDS! I have to tell them I'm here!

"Hey Key! Hey Blade! I had a feeling you would be here! Then again, you're always here! I just had a feeling someone else is here!" A familiar bubblegum pink pony said.

"Yeah, well, you better believe it!" I said

Pinkie Pie faces me "OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! Twilight you're here! And you brought Spikey-Wikey! Not so little anymore! "

"AW YEAH!" Spike yells

"I CAN THROUGH THE BIGGEST SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA DELUXE PINKIE PIE WELCOME BACK PARTY! EVER!"

Suddenly the kitchen catches fire. How? I enchanted the place! Again!

"Prometheus! What did I say about using fire breath!?" Packrat yells at Prometheus.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I sneezed!"

"Gah! You're just so – so – Forget it. And I thought I was the younger one." Packrat said with a sigh. That colt is a lot like me in some ways. Again, cute! Wait. HOW DID IT CATCH FIRE!? IT WAS ENCHANTED!

"Yeah, Twilight, sorry about that." Prometheus says. He was the Eldest and he acted like Spike.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again" I said calmly. You know the sort of calm expression that would normally be on Packrat's face.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie" Pinkie said with a dreamy expression. She might have a crush on Prometheus. Ha!

"Hello…" Prometheus said quietly, like Fluttershy. He must like her oooh! I can't help it!

"You two make a great couple" - Packrat

"You two make a cute couple!" - Twilight

We both said it at the exact same time. We both blushed.

"Well, they ain't the only couple in this here parts!" a pony with a southern accent said

"Applejack! You're here!" I was so excited to see them again. ALL of them.

Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

Rainbow, apparently, saw Packrat. "Is he your colt friend?" Rainbow asks

"Oi! I ain't nopony's coltfriend! Ya hear!? Nopony!" Packrat yells. His temper needs to be controlled. His Trottingham accent though… can't stop thinking about it… … …

* * *

Packrat's POV

Jiminy Christmas! This is sooo frustrating! Why does everypony think I am Twilight's Coltfriend!? Then again, I have no problem being… … … GAH! '_No inappropriate thoughts, Packrat'_

"Really?" this rainbow-cladded mare asks, skeptical.

"OH! Would you look at the time, I'm afraid my, um, job as an… … … inspirational speaker. It's my first day… … … yeah… …" I said. I really need to get out of here! I feel soooooo out of place.

As I leave the library, I take in the beautiful colours of Pony Ville it's so … … …

* * *

"ARGH! MY LEG!" weird… did I just use a southern accent.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to hit you!" An eleven year old Pegasus girl said.

"Yeah, mister. We jes din't expect ya'll t' be comin' down this way" An eleven year old yellow earth pony told me.

"It's fine. Say, are you guys' blank flanks?" I asked. Sure it sounds insulting, but I did the exact same thing when I was one. I remember my bike hitting Mr. Flame Hart.

"Yeah. We don't like being blank flanks. Everypony just makes fun of us." A white unicorn mare, also age 11 said.

"Really? Well, ignore them! They are just jealous because they have cutie marks and you don't!" I told them. Same speech Flame Hart gave me, before I became his student in Trottingham.

"Huh?" They all asked, clearly confuzzled. "But mister, why are they jealous?" the yellow one asks.

"Because, of adventures, puzzles, mysteries, explorations, and all the crusading in the world, just to find a cutie mark. Their cutie mark might be boring like a crown…" I was cut off

"Like Diamond Tiara!" The White one said.

"Eeyeah, Anyway, You have a destiny waiting for you! Even if you have no cutie mark, brace up chap, keep your pants on Clyde and hold yer horses, because, someday, sometime, somewhere, there will be a time when that moment calls for it, where you need to show your true potential!" I said. Inspirational speaker indeed.

"Thanks mister… … what's yer name 'gain ser?" The yellow one asked.

"Packrat" I told them. "What are your names?"

"Sweetie Belle" The white one said

"Apple Bloom" The yellow one said

"Scootaloo" the orange Pegasus said.

"That would explain the scooter. Tell me, since you're so good with the scooter, why don't you try getting a cutie mark on speed? And Sweetie belle?"

"Yeah?" She asks

"Can you sing?" She nods no.

"Don't be modest! Don't believe her, her singin' voice is amazing!" Apple Bloom said

"Well, try getting a cutie mark on singing. And Apple bloom. I was passing by sweet apple acres, was that your club house?" I asked

"Yes! The cutie mark crusader's club house!" Apple bloom yelled. Whoo nelly, isn't she a feisty one.

"Well, try being a builder. But still, don't limit yourselves to what your cutie mark is telling you" Little did I know that I was being watched by the 6 mares.

"Even if your cutie mark says 'You're a singer' that doesn't mean you can't dance. If your cutie mark says 'I read and write books and poetry' that doesn't mean you can't do action stuff. Or vice versa! Look at me, my cutie mark says, I specialize in magic AND science, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have a religion. What you have to do, is to be true, and believe in yourselves and each other. I friend in need maybe a friend indeed, but a true, true friend is there till the end." I said.

"Thanks Packrat!" Ah, I remember my adventurous years. They left me, with the girls going straight to me

"Packrat, you weren't kidding when you said you were an inspirational speaker." Rainbow Dash said.

"Darling, that was beautiful, not only did you inspire them on how to find cutie marks, you taught them a thing or two about friendship." _Ah Rarity. Always the drama queen._

"Really? I didn't look at it like that." Honestly, I didn't. I thought I was giving a bunch of rambunctious foals a guideline for their dreams.

"Well, the annual spring festival is going to start next week. Packrat, you better prepare" Twilight said

"Wait, what! Me? But certainly, there are others more qualified. My Brother, Spike, Rarity, anypony!" I said, nervously

"Oh, packrat, don't be so nervous. Flame Hart will be here to initiate the beginning of spring!" Twilight said. '_Oh, ye who knows so little'_

"Twilight! Flame Hart is my teacher! He taught me everything I know." I hope she gets it

"UH, Twalaht, Ah think he's sayin' that he's nervous he would mess up. Like you during last summer sun fest." Apple Jack said. Thank you God!

"Oh." Twilight said.

"Oh? That's all you can say? OH!? Do you know how hard I try to please Flame Hart!? The Colt of the Seasons!? The Prince of summer and spring!?" _This is OUTRAGEOUS! NOT THE GOOD KIND!_

"I'm sorry! I didn't know –" Twilight started to tear up. _Oh, I'm such an idiot! What is wrong with me?_

I start off with a sigh "Look, Twi, I'm sorry I yelled at you, ok? I'm just… stressed out with these paradoxes and temporal rifts happening. Besides, I'm here to protect you, not hurt you" I said hugging her. I don't want her to cry. It's not my personality. Watching ponies cry makes me feel like I have to interfere.

"I can keep you safe. I can keep you happy. Say the word, and I'll do it." I said with a whisper in Twi's ear. Twilight started to blush. I always thought that was adorable

"Alright, can we stop with the mushy stuff?" Rainbow said.

"Why, are you jealous that Twilight found love and you didn't?" Pinkie said. That tease!

"Maybe we can all go to sugar cube corner. If it's ok with you…" Flutteshy said.

When I look up, I see Pinkie Jumping up and down, Fluttershy just standing there, Rainbow flying around, Applejack with a blush, and Rarity with a blush tearing up as if she was watching a soap opera.

"Alright Twi, Mission Prepare for Festival is a go?" I ask Twilight. I hold out my hoof and, with a flustered face, take it.

Just like old times...

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Will Pinkie and Prometheus be together? Will Packrat and Twilight surpass their fears and once again become one? Was there even a relationship between the two?

By the way, the Spring Festival is an hour before the end of the Winter Wrap-up.

I'm Sorry, last minute additions. Hallelujah72 added _'Lightning Sentinel'_, but, he would be introduced, later in the story! Hallelujah, keep your eyes peeled

OC Name: Lightning Sentinel  
Gender: Male  
Race: Pegasus  
Physical Description: Short (I'm talking like about a foot taller than a foal), pale yellow fur, platinum white mane and tail, white hooves  
Cutie Mark: Lighting bolt crisscrossing over a shield

Oh, and by the way. Blades of Loyalty and Honesty are already with me. I won't say who.

Please R&R. Tell me my wrongs, correct me and Etc.

And Packrat's personality is based on mine, being a inspirational speaker, and peer counselor

Please, continue sending in OC's

Again Thanks


	4. The Beginning of a beautiful Friendship

This is "EXTERMINATION" section of the stories. So here's the skinny: EXTERMINTATE ALL SPOILERS. Lightning Sentinel from Chapter 2 will be introduced fully

Unfortunately, due to lack of OC's, I will introduce Doctor Whooves

Special Thanks to: LegaXi, my faithful anonymous reader.

Ok, that's about it, now. Remember feel free to give me some OC's

11th Doctor: Geronimo!

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro. Doctor Whooves belongs to PierceSmoulder

Last Time on MLP: FiM

* * *

Packrat's POV

"Alright Twi, is 'Operation Prepare for Festival' is a go?" I ask Twilight. I hold out my hoof and, with a flustered face, she takes it.

Just like old times…

* * *

Alright, everything is going smoothly! The sun is shining, birds are singing, nothing could possibly go wrong!

*Zzzap*

"YEEEEOOOOOOW!" I fly into the air and land on my bottom.

"I'm Sorry, Mac. This lightning' cloud sure is a bugger, isn't she?" A Pegasus with a Jersey accent and has a color scheme of a lightning bolt said. "Sure, they're hard to control. But cha' got to show them who the boss is! Name's Lightning, Lightning Sentinel"

"Patrick Articolous Paradox" I said, unceremoniously.

"Well, nice meeting –"

My hyper-sense went crazy! My eye was twitching (Something (big) falls from sky), I received arm spasms (Big time destructo event), my tail is stiff (New pony), everything goes slow-mo with my ears twitchy (Danger in proximity)

"You ok Mac?" Lightning asks

* * *

'Danger in proximity'

*Zzzap* *BOOM*

"What was that!? It looked like a hole in space time!" I said

"Well, that's exactly what it is! Look in the sky!"

Sure enough, there was a crack closing in the sky and stuff fell down. 3 trash cans, a police box and Oh MY GROD!

'Danger in proximity'

* * *

"Lightning, there is a pony falling from the sky in that crack! Get him!" I yell. It's not yet happening but it will

"What po—"

*Zzzap* *BOOM

"… … … Oh"

"Well go!" I said

"Faster than light" he says, and he's back in 3 seconds flat.

"Got him, and his box is just over there. Let's take him to it." Lightning says. Faster than light, he says. That was just three light years.

"Are you sure his box is here?" I ask.

"Yes! It's right here!" We saw the Police Box, and the 3 recycling bins. The bins suddenly come to life!

"EXTERMINATE!" They repeat the war cry over and over.

"Oh look, Daleks! CALL THE DOCTOR!" Lightning says

Suddenly, the pony with a green necktie awakens

"You rang?"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks say

"Oh look, Daleks! RUN!" The Doctor says

"Are you sure that we should be in this thing?" I ask

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor" He said. Wait, he's the Doctor! He's 'The mad colt with a box'. This is no box, it's a -

"TARDIS!" I suddenly yell "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, Type 40 TT Capsule Mk 1"

"How?" The Doctor asks

"I own a Type 105 Mk 3, made it myself of the Master's Manual" I said.

"Right of course! Get in!" He yells

"It's… It's…" Lightning Stutters

"Yessss" The Doctor pushes

"B-bigger… …"

"Go on."

"It's bigger on the inside!" Lightning yells

"Really? I haven't noticed." The Doctor Says with a smug grin

"Ok, save the formalities for later. Doctor, can you get us to Pony Ville?" I ask

"Of course I can. I'm the Doctor" He says, proud of himself

"Well, in that case, Allons-y!" I yell

"Let's go!" The Doctor says

"Doesn't 'Allons-y' and 'Let's go' mean the same thing?" Lightning asks

"Yes"

"Brigadier was right! You are mad!" Lightning says

"You know Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart?" The Doctor asks, incredulous

"I was in the military." Lightning says.

"Well, we're here. Inside some library"

"Yes" I and Lightning barge out of the doors

"We're BACK!" I yell

"Hello, Packrat. I, Key, and Blade were just getting acquainted" Prometheus says

"Yes. And I read the book. The blades of Harmony were crafted by Six Ponies. The six blades are powered by the Elements, meaning that the brotherhood in a way was connected to the Elements" Blade said.

"That brings things to a whole new light." Key says

"But, I don't understand! How could the Seasonal Brothers banish the Frost Ponies to Joutenhaim when the blades were not connected with the Elements?" Prometheus said.

"I don't know, But we are going to find out" The Doctor Says

"Wait, what about the Daleks?" Lightning asks

"DALEKS!?" Prometheus, Key, and Blade screams in terror

"Oh don't worry, that backlash from my sonic, sent their hover thingies to go back to the crack" The Doctor stated calmly

"Good" We all state

"Well, now what?" Prometheus

"Now, we make a plan" a new voice states. We all turn to see the Holders of Harmony there.

"How long have you been listening?" The Doctor asks

"Long enough to know that we are in danger." Rainbow says

"I understand that you are supposed to protect us, but dealing with circumstances, you may not survive" Rarity states

"May not survive!?We can work this out, if we all in this together. It takes more than one, to finish this run" I stated, bringing the mood up

"He's right! We can do anything if we work together!" Pinkie says, jumping up and down.

"Well, anyways the Festival is prepared for. Soooooo… …" I say, making the moment more intense

"LET THE WINTER WRAP UP BEGIN!" I and Pinkie say in unison.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Oh, and by the way. All the Blades are with me now, so you don't need to send in your OC's … … … Or do you?

Please R&R. tell me my wrongs, correct me and Etc. And Packrat's personality is based on mine. And thank you my

FYI, here are the meaning of Packrat's Hyper-Sense (Based on my danger sensor, or extra sensory predictions)

Eye- twitching: Something (big) falls from sky

Arm spasms: Big time destructo event

Stiff Tail: New pony

Everything goes slow-mo with ears twitchy: Danger in proximity

Nose twitches: Temporal anomaly

Ear-Twitch: Danger (Not nearby)

Again Thanks


	5. Guardians of Friendship part 1

I'm so sorry for the late update. I will try and update every few weeks, since school is next week

This is "Friendship is Magic Part 1" section of the stories. So here's the skinny: Due to my addiction with fixed points in time, I will make the story a fixed point in time.

The Elements in Accordance to the way they received it (Part 2)

Lightning Sentinel: Honesty

10th Doctor (Pony): Kindness

Packrat: Laughter

Script Key: Generosity

Night Blade: Loyalty

Prometheus: Magic

Discord Whooves: Arriba!

Disclaimer: MLP: FiM belongs to Hasbro. Doctor Whooves belongs to PierceSmoulder, Doctor Who belongs to BBC one and BBC one HD

* * *

Last Time on MLP: FiM

Packrat's POV

"Well, anyways the Festival is prepared for. Soooooo… …" I say, making the moment more intense

"LET THE WINTER WRAP UP BEGIN!" I and Pinkie say in unison.

* * *

3rd person view

Twilight:  
Put on this vest and listen, I'll teach you what to do!

Doctor:  
But Twilight I don't come from here, I just don't have a clue!

Rarity:  
Well then I'll explain so you can know, there is nothing you should fear

Script Key:  
I'll try to do my very best, but it still seems so unclear...

Elements of Harmony:  
Each year we help to welcome spring  
and all things warm and green

Night Blade:  
But how can you even start with that?

Applejack:  
its fine, I'll take the lead

Packrat and Prometheus:  
How do I help? I'm new here.  
What am I supposed to do?  
It all seems strange and very awkward

Girls:  
Don't worry we'll help you!

Girls:  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
You can do it, we're right here  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Come on Guys have no fear  
Come on guys have no fear!

Fluttershy:  
First you take this rake right here  
And scoop up all the snow

Doctor:  
(muffled) I got it but it still feels weird  
It's hard to do you know

Rainbow:  
Now take this plow, you are doing just fine

Lightning:  
Well, it's not so bad; in fact I'm starting to shine!

Guys:  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
I can do it cuz you're here  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
This is fun, I have no fear!  
Winter Wrap-up, Winter Wrap up!

Girls:  
I'm with you so have no fear!

Guys:  
Cuz with you I have no fear

(spoken)  
Doctor: I'm really liking the rake, I think I might keep it for good memories!  
Twilight: See Doctor? I told you it was fun!  
Doctor: You're right, you're right!

All:  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here  
'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!

* * *

"Well now, since that's all settled, we can get started with the Spring Festival!" Packrat, always the excited one, says. "Come one, Come all! Let the festivities BEGIN!" Packrat yells. "Wow! I didn't know you liked parties." Pinkie Pie said "Well, then time you got to know me." Packrat, once again, yells, so that everypony would hear him.

"Guys, look! Mayor Mare is going to introduce Fire Hart" Prometheus exclaims

**"**Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Festival of Spring!" The mayor says. Afterwards, ponies start cheering

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the coming of Spring! As flowers bloom, and the sun shines brighter, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of Spring's Fields, the very pony who gives us good crop and storage, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony…" She begins. "Ready?" Fluttershy asks, anxiously. "…Fire Hart!" When the when Fire Hart doesn't appear, everypony seems to be troubled "Huh?" "What's going on?" "What's happening?"

**"**This _can't _be good." Twilight said. "Well, of course it isn't! My teacher and mentor is missing!" Packrat says

**"**Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" Mayor mare says, trying to pacify the crowd

**"**Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is he hiding?" Pinkie says, oblivious

"He's _gone_!" Rarity says. "Gee, you don't say" Prometheus says, sarcastically

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry, it's just, I didn't expect you guys to get missing ponies, once in a while. Ahahahahahaha!" The Doctor said

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" Twilight Exclaims

**"**Oh, my beloved subjects. I'm back. And with a little back up" Nightmare moon says

"HELLO, CHILDREN! How nice to see you with some SPRING FEVER!"

"What did you do with him?!" Lightning Sentinel asks

Script key stops Lightning "Calm down boy!" He yells

"What? Don't you know who I am? Do I have to spell it out in the snow?" He says

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Snowballs! How about Mr. Yeti! No! Freezer burn" Night blade says, trying to annoy the mysterious creature

"What? Is my title null and void as I have been imprisoned inside my own domain for a century? Did you not recall the myth?" The mystery colt says

"I know who you are, for I have foreseen this day. I am among the bloodline that is supposed to take you down. You're the Bringer of Frost" Packrat says

[ponies gasping]

"You are Frost Mourne" Prometheus finishes

[More gasping]

"Very good, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Frost Mourne says

**"** You're here to... to... " Twilight chokes at the last bit

"You are here to bring The Bitter winter" Script Key says

"Remember this Frost Mourne. This world is protected! Do you know by whom!? Do you know WHO is protecting this realm? Do you know WHO is going to take you down!?" The Doctor says

"Such bravery, shall we ask, WHO is protecting this world?" Nightmare moon asks tauntingly.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" They ask

"WHO indeed!"

* * *

Cliff hanger

Yes, dry tongue-in-cheek, Doctor Who reference. Anyways, to clarify; The Doctor, having just recently arrived, has no idea what is winter wrap up. Packrat and Prometheus, know what it is, but don't know how to do it. Night Blade, having arrived in Pony Ville in the middle of winter gained the disadvantage of not knowing where to begin. Lightning Sentinel is just trying to do things like an Earth Pony. Script Key doesn't understand the concept as he lived in Manehatten the majority of his life and arrived before winter.

Anyways, please R&R, and if you can a limerick.

Thanks again

Packrat out


	6. Goodbye, for now

Hello my faithful readers. Well, this story is going to meet its downfall, since not much has been reviewing. So, I have decide to put up a poll, if this should be discontinued and given to someone else to complete or if I should finish it myself. My Whovian SIDE is taking control so I need an outlet. And besides, i will go 'internet dark' till the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary special. no writings till then. So my fellow bronies and Whovians.

please answer the poll.

This story, has been an Encyclopedia Gallifreya production


End file.
